


Into the Sunset

by Lindz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi being his silently brooding self, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto being his adorkable self, Broken Dreams, M/M, Sparkles and fluff in the air, True Love, romance!, rough start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindz/pseuds/Lindz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, his wings didn't always use to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Akaashi Keiji was a special boy. He learned growing up that he wasn't like the others, and would never ever be like them. He didn't mind, it didn't bother him anymore, but he hated when people flaunted in front of him what he would never have. In comes Bokuto Koutarou, someone Akaashi wants absolutely nothing to do because of the large shadow he casts. As hard as he tries, he can't help but liking him though. No matter how much it hurts himself, he still is drawn to the man.
> 
> Alternate Universe, kind of. In this world everyone has wings, sort of like the manga black bird? They range from different colors and sizes and basically disappear inside of humans back when they aren't using them, and then sprout out again from their backs when they want to take flight. Does it make sense? Sorry if you still don't understand, but I hope you enjoy!

The Great Horned Owl. A classic cartoon about this pizza delivery teenager by day, superhero by night saving people, beating up the bad guys, and flying off into the sunset at the end of each and every episode while the catchy theme song plays in the background.

 

Akaashi first saw this cartoon while he was walking home from school with his father. His wide curious eyes wandered all around the colorful streets, staring at the people walking by, gazing at the ones up in the air, and finally landing on a TV in the window. The screen was a bright yellow and red color, the words “BAM” in caps before it showed this man dressed up in a super cool outfit punching some evil looking person in the face.

 

He stopped walking and stared at the TV, watching the cartoon play, completely mesmerized by it. His father was pulled to a halt when he felt his son stop moving and looked down at him before looking over at what had caught his attention. He chuckled a little bit underneath his breath seeing the cartoon and stayed there with his son until it ended. The Great Horned Owl thanked the viewers for watching and waved at the camera, Akaashi smiling lightly as he waved back at the TV. All of a sudden his wings shot out and he was soaring, the sun in the background having a smiley face on it as The Great Horned Owl flew towards it. The credits started rolling, but still Akaashi stayed staring at the TV for the hero to come back until his father tugged him along.

 

“Come on Keiji, your mother is waiting for us at home.”

 

“Dad, I want to fly off into the sunset.” Akaashi spoke softly, staring up at his father with slightly bright eyes.

 

“Keiji...” his father held his tongue and shook his head, bending down to pick up his son in his arms.

 

“You're too young to fly off into the sunset now Keiji, but one day I'm sure your wings will be big enough to carry you wherever you want, including to the sun. I don't know why you'd want to go there though, the sun is very hot and you'd burn to a crisp.”

 

Akaashi giggles lightly behind his hands and pats his father's shoulder, “not the sun Dad, the sunset! And do you really think so?!”

 

“Yup! One day your wings will be just as big as mine! Maybe even bigger!” He told his young son, spreading out his wings to show him.

 

Akaashi clapped his hands and cheered, imaging the day where he'd get to fly off into the sunset like the Great Horned Owl. His father didn't say anything and gave him a tight smile. His son would be able to fly one day, just like all the other kids did.

 

Small black wings appeared on young Akaashi's back, but no matter how hard he flapped them he continued to stay in his father's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was born with crippled wings.

 

They weren't the average size for a newborn and when the doctors took a look at them they warned his parents that he might not ever be able to fly. He didn't understand when he was younger, his parents let him believe that he was simply a late bloomer, but as her grew when the others around him all started spreading their wings and flying while he stayed rooted to the ground... he slowly started to understand the truth.

 

He would never be able to soar.

 

His parents were very understanding about it. They didn't push him, or resent him, or treat him any differently because of his wings. His mother and father tried their best to fix his situation, hiring the best specialists they could afford to help him learn how to use his wings to the fullest, and it wasn't a waste. In the end all that physical therapy had worked. He was able to spread his wings and fly... not like everyone else though, nothing at all like everyone else. As it turned out the fullest of his ability was only a couple of minutes, a handful where he could barely get high enough before his wings would act up and ground him. The years passed and his wings only continued to grow crooked and weak, the longest time being ten minutes he timed himself.

 

A bird who could fly, but was also grounded.

 

Akaashi didn't know any other types of birds like himself.

 

It was hard accepting the truth at first, but now it doesn't bother him. He doesn't let it bother him. He hardly noticed the differences between himself and the others out there. It's only when he sees a pair of wings soaring freely through the sky that he gets a tight feeling in chest.

 

He never shows it though.

 

* * *

 

 

Volleyball was never supposed to be taken seriously. His doctor recommended him taking up a sport to exercise his wings and volleyball was the only sports club that was still accepting members. It was only suppose to be training, but Akaashi hadn't accounted for actually falling in love with the sport. He took it up on his last year of middle school before graduating and loved the feeling and rush of it all. It only made sense that he would continue again as a freshman in high school.

 

He stood near all the other first years, some so nervous or excited that they couldn't keep their wings in check. Outstretched were they, some bumping into others, a couple of feathers actually brushed against Akaashi's face making him take a big step to the side away from them.

 

The second and third years were eying them as their coach gave them a speech. Akaashi couldn't help but eye them back, wondering who his seniors were going to be. He didn't recognize any of them from his old school and team, but some were eye catchers. One was as tall as his father, another majestic with outstretched dark red wings hanging in the air, another with a glare that quickly had Akaashi look away and land on... oh, now this was different.

 

He was dressed up in their signature uniform, his cheeks pulled back so tightly from smiling so brightly. You could practically see happiness emitting from around him. His hair was wild and crazy, so many spikes that it looked like a porcupine, a mixture of silver and black twisting and turning. Akaashi would get the sternest lecture of his life and would be forced to shave off his head if he ever did that to his hair.

 

Those eyes though. They're the real reason why Akaashi saw him in the first place. So bright, so wide, those eyes flicked over and met his.

 

So golden and pure.

 

Akaashi blinked softly at his senior, the smile on his face slowly dropping as he stared back. All of a sudden wings appeared from behind him on his back scaring his friends around him. Large wings, twice his size, maybe even three times Akaashi's own ones, spreading out high into the air. A mixture of silver and black again, with every color in between hiding on his feathers. They were beautiful, they were mesmerizing. He could probably soar into the sky for hours with those wings, all the way into the sunset...

 

Akaashi made a note to avoid him if he made the team. He doesn't want to be in the shadow of those wings.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto Koutarou. His name wasn't anything special to match his looks, but it was still a nice name. Despite Akaashi's best efforts, for some reason he was always partnered up with him. He wasn't anything horrid. Sure he talked too much, and he had a problem of speaking before thinking, and he was too energetic that Akaashi suspected he might have ADD or do drugs or something, plus he had the weirdest personality disorder changing from happy to sad in the blink of an eye, but overall if you ignored all of that he was a decent person.

 

A good senpai.

 

Not all that bright, but still a good senpai.

 

He did enough talking for the both of them, which was good because Akaashi hated small talk. It was slow at first. They'd see each other in the morning, and then again after school for practice, and that was their system. Their routine.

 

One day it changed though when Akaashi finally tried to respond back to him. He had been working on his small talk with his classmates and thought it would be a good chance to improve it even more.

 

“I think I might be needing some new knee-pads soon; these pairs are about to rip.”

 

Bokuto turned around at him and smiled brightly, “hey, hey, hey! Akaashi! We should totally go after practice and get some then! I know this great athletics store and we even get student discounts there! We should go! We should go!”

 

In no way, shape, or form was Akaashi expecting this. He was a year older than him, a year older, and he was only a first year he'd known for a good solid month. Why on Earth would he want to hang out with him? It didn't make sense. It didn't. What didn't make sense more was how he was actually considering this.

 

“Are you... sure you want to?” Akaashi asks him slowly.

 

“Yeah! Why would I ask if I wasn't sure Akaashi? Hahaha, you're so silly.”

 

His laugh was a little off. It wasn't as carefree as usual, more like it had a small edge to it. Akaashi narrowed his eyes a little bit and observed him. His hands were... shaking a little. Was he nervous? No. Bokuto didn't get nervous. Not in the heat of a match, and definitely not when asking a friend out.

 

“Sure Bokuto.”

 

Bokuto looked completely blank and then his wings appeared up out of nowhere, huge and wide opening up and casting a small shadow over him. Akaashi's eyes narrowed at them. What the hell? Was this some kind of trick? Some ploy? To show off? To make him feel little and insignificant? No, of course not, because no one has seen Akaashi's wings yet. Still, he has to be showing off right now making Akaashi frown.

 

“Actually, I just remembered I have something to do today after school. Sorry Bokuto.”

 

“Oh... really?”

 

His voice sounds a little bit broken. The wings vanish as soon as they appeared and Akaashi stares at his crippled state. Is this... is this really happening right now? For real? Is he going to throw a fit and make everyone's life difficult for practice if he doesn't go? Akaashi sighs to himself and shakes his head.

 

“Actually... I can do it another time. I'll go with you Bokuto. Sorry for changing my mind so often.”

 

“Really?! You really mean it this time! There's no take-backs!”

 

His wings sprout again and Akaashi tries his hardest not to glare. He so wants to take back right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out it was normal for the whole team to hang out with each other together, no matter what year you were in. Akaashi learns this when he's invited to the lunch twice a week after practice. It's normally everyday, but Akaashi can only withstand so much time hanging out with everyone.

 

“Come on guys! Let's race! Last one there has the buy me dinner!” His senior Komi yells spreading his wings.

 

A bunch of others are following after his lead nodding their heads and flying in the air as well. Akaashi stays grounded, sighing to himself and looking away.

 

“Troublesome, go on without me. I rather walk.”

 

“Aw Akaashi don't be such a wet blanket!”

 

“Yeah, live a little!”

 

“I don't know about you guys, but I actually worked out a real sweat today at practice.” Akaashi lies.

 

“Same here. Go ahead guys, I'll walk with Akaashi here and anyone else who rather take it easy.” Bokuto chuckles wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

 

He's used to it by now, but Akaashi still shrugs it off as anger fills his heart. Why is he staying grounded? Why isn't he flying with them? With wings like his own he could easily beat everyone else there, so why he refusing to use them? Because he pities him? Because he rather not show off? Akaashi almost snorts, that last bit can't be true.

 

“Suit yourself.” Their friends say before taking off.

 

Not all of them race, but somehow Akaashi and Bokuto are walking on their own together. Akaashi almost speed walks to catch up with the other group, but Bokuto's pace is keeping him steady.

 

“Do you not like flying much Akaashi?” Bokuto asks.

 

Akaashi doesn't look at him and continues to look straight ahead.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“It's just that I never see your wings. I mean, you still look amazing when you spike! Amazingly awesome! And even better when you set up that perfect ball for me! But... I was wondering what your wings look like.”

 

Broken. Crippled. Like they belonged to an elementary school student and not a high school one who's nearly a man now.

 

“Black.” Is all Akaashi says.

 

Bokuto stops walking and reaches out for him, curling a piece of his hair around his finger.

 

“Really? I imagine something more spectacular to match you. Something... darker than black, but also makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.”

 

Akaashi freezes for a second and looks at him, a shiver coursing through his body. He quickly looks away seconds later and readjusts the bag on his shoulder.

 

“Whatever, we should get going.”

 

“Okay Akaashi.”

 

His wings feel restless, but he manages to keep them hidden away inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi remembers clearly the day his dream was broken.

 

It was a cartoon show, the incredible adventures of The Great Horned Owl! He was a super hero who fought crime and saved people and had tons of adventures as a pizza delivery guy. Akaashi would watch it religiously every Saturday after seeing it that one day walking home and dreamed about soaring into the sunset and the sky like he would do at the end of every episode. When he found out that the real Great Horned Owl, real meaning a professional actor playing him because cartoon characters aren't real, was appearing in the local mall near him he begged his parents to take him.

 

Akaashi remembers that day well. How nervous he felt, what he was wearing, how he was afraid to meet his hero and everything. He remembered standing in the crowds with other children and watching the performance he gave on stage. He remembers seeing those wings spread out open as everyone cheered.

 

He remembers... so clearly like it was happening just now... how everyone spread their wings with him and flew up to soar in the sky. He remembers feeling his own wings flutter, trying to go after them, trying to keep up and soar with them, but his father's firm hands holding him down. He remembers word for word the conversation they had after that... the disappointment... the sadness... he could fly, but he couldn't soar. The lies and promises that maybe one day he could, but Akaashi new after that day... he knew it in his heart.

 

He would never be able to soar like The Great Horned Owl.

 

Seeing Bokuto reminds him of these old locked away feelings inside of him. He hates it. He hates him. He can't possibly hate him though because he's amazing. He's annoying. He's brilliant. He's a problem. He's...

 

Akaashi feels his heart take flight as he sees Bokuto running up to the net, leaping high into the air spreading his wings out wide as he soars up and spikes the ball.

 

He's awe-strucking.

 

“Why?” Akaashi can't help but whisper.

 

“Why what?” Komi asks right beside him.

 

Akaashi flinches a little, forgetting that he was next to him. He clears his throat and gets his face together.

 

“Why does he soar like that? This is only practice and using your wings takes up a lot of energy. Does he really need to show off like that?”

 

Komi chuckles, “that's right, I forget how you first years don't know a lot of stuff, huh?”

 

Akaashi's eye twitches slightly. Komi chuckles again and pats his head before looking back over to Bokuto.

 

“You know, his wings didn't always use to show.”

 

Akaashi's face relaxes, “really?”

 

“Yeah, really. We've been friends for two years and I've only ever seen his wings three times before the start of this year. Actually, if I remember correctly, he only recently started showing off his wings when you came around.” Komi looks down at him and grins.

 

Akaashi doesn't fall for this trap.

 

“It's not like I'm the only first year.”

 

“True, but you are his favorite. Maybe he finally has someone he wants to really show off too, which is why his wings are spreading so far out for you to definitely see no matter what.”

 

Akaashi snorts and rolls his eyes, “I hate show offs. Especially ones with wings like his.”

 

“Hey Akaashi, want to know a secret? It's about our adorkable loving ace over there. I wonder how you'll react if I tell you though.”

 

Akaashi peeks at him through the corner of his eyes.

 

“You see, our ace, he...”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi! Wanna stop by somewhere and get some food before going home?”

 

Akaashi wasn't paying attention; his mind just kept wandering in circles back to the conversation he had with Komi.

 

“No? Do you even like sushi? I don't think so. We can just get dessert? Or maybe some dumplings? Or ice cream? What do you think?”

 

He doesn't understand. How is Bokuto still this cheerful? When he learned he could never fly properly Akaashi gave up in a lot of things in life. His dreams were shattered and he thought why bother dreaming up more only to be disappointed again? He never put all his hopes into one thing again. He stopped being excited and happy about things only to be disappointed in the end so he wouldn't hurt himself. Bokuto is still lively though and excited about everything there is in the world. Akaashi's sure that if he pointed out something as small as an ant that he would get excited.

 

“Bokuto, look. A trail of ants,” Akaashi said pointing down at them.

 

“Really?! Where?! Wow! That's so cool! Look at the line, their marching back to back! Hahahaha!” Bokuto laughs bending down to get a closer look.

 

How is he able to do that?

 

_You see, our ace, he can't fly properly. I'm not even sure he can fly at all. Our wings have a lot to do with our emotions and since Bokuto's emotions aren't always in check he isn't stable enough to control them. Sometimes they'll pop out on their own and sometimes if he really, really tries he can push them out, but he can't fly up and soar like the rest of us. Honestly none of us can believe how easily he's stretching them out, nearly everyday now, all because of you._

 

Why is he so special to him?

 

“Bokuto... have you ever flew into the sunset?”

 

Bokuto turns around and his eyes seem to sparkly, “you mean liked The Great Horned Owl!”

 

Akaashi's eyes widen right back, “you watch that show?”

 

“Watch it?! I live by it! I dyed my hair to match his! I loved that show! It was my favorite when I was a child, I always begged my parents to take me to the shows! I still do go to them! Even though I'm the only teenager there, but still! That show should be for everyone! Not just little kids!”

 

Akaashi couldn't help but laugh at that. It was only supposed to be a small snort, but it turned into something so much more. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed out so hard and freely. Bokuto was completely shocked and didn't know how to react. When Akaashi finally calmed down Bokuto just stared at him worried.

 

“Are you alright there? Did I break you?”

 

Akaashi chuckles again a bit, “no Bokuto, you didn't break me. You just made me realize... realize that we're so completely different, but also so much alike.”

 

“Oh... and that's funny to you?”

 

“Yeah, that's funny.” Akaashi smiles lightly.

 

Bokuto blushes at him and his wings sprout out, hitting one guy in the face while he almost hit this lady walking with groceries. Akaashi admires his face and keeps his smile strongly. He hasn't seen this reaction before, or has Bokuto always had this type of face around him? And he just never bothered to notice it?

 

He walks forward and holds one of his hands out, carefully leaving space between his hand and his wing.

 

“Do you mind?”

 

Bokuto squeaked and shook his head. Akaashi pressed his hand against the feathers, grabbing a handful. It was so soft and fluffy, the feathers curling against his skin and tickling him. He runs them up and down, calming down the disarray of it, and reaches for the top, tracing it until his wings stretch so much high he can't reach anymore.

 

“Akaashi? Can I-... can I see your wings too?”

 

Akaashi hums lightly and tilts his head, “if I can see you fly, sure.”

 

“Oh... so, hungry! Food! We should really get something because I'm starving!” Bokuto cheers changing the subject.

 

Akaashi's hand falls into nothing as the wings disappears, a stray feather falls down in the air though and he catches it.

 

“You mind?” He asks rubbing it against his cheek.

 

Bokuto looks at him blankly and blushes again before shaking his head, “as long as I get to choose the grub spot.”

 

He wants to see him fly. He wants to see him soar, just like The Great Horned Owl, and Akaashi swears to himself that before they graduate he's going to see him up in the air flying.

 

* * *

 

 

It doesn't take long for Akaashi to notice the feelings Bokuto has for him when he actually starts paying more attention to him. Now it seems plainly obvious and he sees his teammates looking as well, their faces completely use to it.

 

He was naive for so long.

 

Now what to do with them though? He obviously has a big effect on Bokuto, and he's completely 100% sure if he kisses the man he'll start doing flips in the air, but is that what he wants as well? Bokuto is... Bokuto is... something Akaashi could have become once upon a time. Something he admired, someone he admired, someone he... likes. He likes him. He does indeed like him. Bokuto seems to be completely infatuation with him though.

 

Maybe they should take things slow. A couple of dates here and there, meeting the parents, and when he least expects it he'll just lean over and steal a kiss. Yeah, that could work.

 

“Bokuto, did you want to do something after school today?” Akaashi asks walking over to him.

 

His eyes light up so big and bright like it's Christmas morning and his parents bought him the entire toy store. All of a sudden though he gets sad and looks away, a pout on his face.

 

“I do, I really, really want to, but... I can't. I'm busy after school.”

 

“That's fine, what about tomorrow?”

 

“I'm actually busy this entire week Akaashi. I'm sorry, but I'll definitely make it up to you next week! Hopefully! I won't be busy then!”

 

Akaashi freezes for a second. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Bokuto flinches, “what? No! Of course not!”

 

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

 

“I'm not avoiding you Akaashi! I swear! I just-”

 

“Oye! Akaashi! Bokuto! Stop lazying around and get practicing!”

 

Akaashi doesn't even listen to the rest of what he has to say and simply leaves, joining a different group for today. He doesn't understand what could have happened. Was it him? Because he asked for him to fly knowing he had a hard time too? Knowing he couldn't? Because he touched his wing? Because he kept his feather?

 

Akaashi doesn't find out the answer until a couple days later that weekend when he could be hanging out with Bokuto, but isn't because he's apparently 'busy'. Komi is the one who texts him, Komi is always the one who tells him all the important things about their ace apparently.

 

_Oye, do you know anything about Bokuto jumping off cliffs?_

 

Akaashi doesn't believe what he's texting one bit and asks for a better explanation.

 

_Sorry not cliffs, more like trees, large trunks, I think I saw him jump off a one-story building? It might not have been him, but I did catch him jumping out of a tree and when I asked why he said something about wanting to fly? Do you know what's he's talking about?_

 

His phone slips out of his hand. What? What? Akaashi rereads the text and curses to himself. He grabs his jacket, puts on his shoes, and runs out the house. He tries calling him, but all he gets is voice mail. He tries again and again, running aimlessly around their neighborhood.

 

What is wrong with that fool?! Then again, what is wrong with him? Because technically he did want to see him fly, not like this though! He didn't want him forcing himself! Risking his life! God no! All he wanted to do was see him smile and soar up into the air!

  
“Dammit!” Akaashi curses to himself sprouting his wings.

 

Ten minutes, maybe even twenty if he really pushes himself. He takes off into the sky and starts flying around looking for him. It's hard to get high, and he does feel the strain of pushing himself to go on and on, but it's all worth it when he spots that gray and black hair walking around in the park.

 

“BOKUTO!” Akaashi yells.

 

Bokuto looks around, hearing his name, and then finally looking in the sky. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops as he stares up at him.

 

“AKAASHI!”

 

Akaashi reaches out for him, at his last limits, and Bokuto immediately extends his arms to catch him. He falls into them perfectly and Bokuto holds him safely, not wasting a single second as he runs his hands through his wings.

 

“Wow... they're beautiful.”

 

Akaashi doesn't let that distract him, “What in the world are you thinking?! Komi tells me you're jumping off buildings trying to fly?! What is the matter with you?!”

 

Bokuto flinches and looks away, “well, you wanted to see my fly, so I've been practicing-”

 

“I don't want to see you dead or injured Bokuto! What if you injured yourself?! You wouldn't be able to play volleyball anymore! What in the world is wrong with you?!”

 

Bokuto flinched and looked down, “I'm sorry Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi takes a deep breath and hugs him close, “I'm only yelling because I'm worried about you idiot. I don't care if you can't fly, just don't scare me like that again.

 

“I'm really, really sorry Akaashi! I didn't mean to at all! I just wanted- I just wanted... I wanted to see your wings. I wanted to see you fly as well, but more than anything, I wanted to be able to fly alongside you one day.”

 

Akaashi sighs out and smiles softly, shaking his head. He starts rubbing the back of his neck and grumbles.

 

“Well, they're out. You're looking at them.”

 

“And I repeat they are beautiful. Just black, ha-” Bokuto snorts running his fingers through his wings again, “these are so much more than simply black. They're so... blue, a dark blue, and they lighten at the tips, like a spiral, like the night sky. Okay, I'm jealous. Your wings are so much cooler than mine!”

 

Akaashi feels his entire body shiver. Had he- had he just said that to him? Did that really just happen? Bokuto blinks when he sees tears welling up in Akaashi's eyes. Never in his entire life did he ever think anyone would say those words to him. Not with his tiny wings; not with his crippled ones. Certainly no one who had such large and strong wings as him.

 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto whispers.

 

“Do you really think that? Are you being honest right now?” His voice is a whisper.

 

Bokuto blinks once and smiles, bending down. He raises his hands to cuff his face and presses their lips together. It's such a sudden kiss, but it's filled with warmth and passion and has his tears drying up. Bokuto feels his wings stretch out wide being filled with such love, feels them flapping on his back, feels the wind start picking up around them.

 

“Akaashi, I like you. I like you a lot. I think I just might actually love you.”

 

Akaashi nuzzles his face against his hand, “thanks. I think I might feel the same way.”

 

Bokuto chuckles a bit and starts floating up in the air, gently flapping his wings. All of a sudden he explodes out loud and flies up in the air, cheering and yelling out at the top of his lungs as he soars in the sky freely. Akaashi has to shield his eyes as he flies around the sun from the brilliance of it all.

 

“I love you Akaashi! I love you!” He flips around in the air yelling.

 

Akaashi chuckles to himself as he watches him, Bokuto turning around and seeing him still grounded on the floor. He flies back over and smiles, holding out his hands.

 

“Come on! Let's fly! I forgot how good it felt to have the wind underneath my wings! Join me Akaashi!”

 

Akaashi smiles bitterly and looks away, folding his wings up until they disappeared on his back.

 

“I can't. I wasn't born with wings like yours. Mine can't carry me for longer than a couple of minutes and I spent all my energy trying to find you.”

 

He regrets telling him something so depressing. He was finally flying in the air, happy as he could be, but now he's sure to land back on the ground and comfort him.

 

“Give me your hand Akaashi.”

 

“What?” He asks looking back at him.

 

He's surprised by the determined and loving golden eyes that are staring at him.

 

“I always hated my wings. People complimented them so many times saying how great and fast I could be and how it's such a waste that I'm not using them to their full potential, not understanding that I never could use them properly because of my emotions. Right now though I'm happy. I think, no, I believe that the reason I was blessed with such grand wings is so that I could help carry you Akaashi, and the reason why you were born with such small wings is so that you could rely on me for help. I'm here for you Akaashi, so as a great hero once said, let's fly into the sunset!” Bokuto laughs lifting him up.

 

Akaashi yelps as he dangles above the ground, flapping his wings in futile as they do nothing to help his situation. They get higher and higher off the ground and Akaashi reaches out to cling to Bokuto, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing his feet on top of his. Bokuto simply laughs at his distress, moving his arms to wrap back around Akaashi's waist as he pulls him in closer. There's a tender smile on his face as they start flying higher and higher.

 

“Do you like the view?” Bokuto grins when they're finally above it all, everything. The trees, the buildings, even the clouds.

 

Akaashi focuses on Bokuto's face and gulps. Slowly he turns his head to the side and only spots clear orange dyed skies. When he starts looking down he sees the world beneath his feet, a view he's never seen before in his entire life.

 

“Wow,” he can't help but whisper, “I've never-... I've never been this high up before.”

 

“Well get used to it, because it's a sight you're going to see pretty often now that we're together. So, how does a first day flying off into the sunset sound?” Bokuto chuckles, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Akaashi snorts and rolls his eyes, but Bokuto can see the amusement in his eyes and how his face turns a slight pink. He stretches his wings out wider and takes off soaring into the air, flying higher and higher than ever before. Akaashi clings to him for his dear life, but soon adjusts to being so high up.

 

Bokuto sneaks a small kiss against his forehead while Akaashi is amazed by the view. He doesn't even seem to notice though as his vision is suddenly covered with a bright red orange sky with the sun setting in the distance.

 

And then they proceeded to fly off into the sunset.


End file.
